


Returning Home

by fayetastical



Series: FFXIV Write 2020 [5]
Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: FFxivWrite2020, M/M, Male Warrior of Light (Final Fantasy XIV), Miqo'te Warrior of Light (Final Fantasy XIV), Tumblr: FFXIVwrite2020, but it's okay cause G'raha is soft right back, post-patch 5.3, some 5.3 spoilers, the WOL is so soft for G'raha
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-08
Updated: 2020-09-08
Packaged: 2021-03-06 20:47:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 436
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26355202
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fayetastical/pseuds/fayetastical
Summary: The Warrior of Light has returned from a quick trip to Kugane, and he brought back a gift for a certain Miqo'te.
Relationships: G'raha Tia | Crystal Exarch/Warrior of Light
Series: FFXIV Write 2020 [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1906681
Kudos: 19





	Returning Home

**Author's Note:**

> This is actually for Prompt 6! Writer's choice (i'll readjust the number if I write something for prompt 5 - been stuck on that on :/ feel free to suggest ideas!!) 
> 
> I wanted to write something heckin' cute about my WoL and G'raha, cause i love them so much cries. Such soft boys..... I got struck with idea of Kh'aelia giving G'raha a present, because who are we kidding, he takes care of those he considers his.

Kh’aelia made his way through the front tavern, towards the door at the back leading to the main room of the Rising Stones. Pushing the door open, he breathes a sigh of relief, his body releasing tension he wasn’t aware he was holding. It was always nice returning from travelling, even if it was a short trip to Kugane and back. Especially now, after returning from the First, he’s enjoyed leaving a lot less than before. A small smile graces his lips when he thinks of why - his eyes moving around the main room for the reason. He sees him there - in the corner, reading, of course. Kh’aelia shakes his head, smile growing, as he makes his way over.

G’raha doesn’t react as Kh’aelia moves closer to the table, too engrossed in whatever book he’s reading now - he’s been making his way through Krile’s collection since resealing the tower. Kh’aelia’s not even surprised, after the amount of times the redhead miqo’te got lost in reading, oblivious to the movements around him. When asked, he says he has a lot to catch up on - his memories of the source do contain a long gap, after all. 

Upon reaching G’raha’s table, Kh’aelia reaches out and runs his fingers through the other Miqo’te’s hair, startling him. G’raha drops his book onto the table, nearly knocking his forgotten mug of tea over, and looking up at Kh’aelia. He freezes for a moment, before relaxing once he realizes who surprised him. His face brightens into a smile, “Welcome home, Kh’aelia.”

Kh’aelia smiles down at him, leaning down and pressing a light kiss against G’raha’s lips, before sitting down in the chair next to him, “I brought you a present.” The words are softly spoken as Kh’aelia reaches into his bag and pulls out a wrapped package, setting it down in front of G’raha.

The other Miqo’te perks up at the words, reaching out and grabbing the package after it’s set down, smiling at Kh’aelia as he does, “You really did not need to, but I thank you,” It’s fairly obvious upon picking up that it’s a book. He peels the wrapping back, revealing it to be a collection of Kugane folklore tales. His smile widens as his fingers trail over the titling, and he looks over at the light-haired miqo’te, “Thank you,” He repeats, “Truly. This will be a wonderful read.” 

Kh’aelia’s smile turns shy as G’raha leans forwards and kisses him, “It’s good to have you home again,” G’raha whispers when he pulls back, nuzzling his nose lightly along Kh’aelia’s cheek.

Home, Kh’aelia thinks, eyes sliding closed. It really is.

**Author's Note:**

> Come hang out at [Tumblr](https://fayetastical.tumblr.com/) or [Twitter](https://twitter.com/fayetastical%22).


End file.
